The Red Fox's New Groove 2: Tigger's New Groove
Chris2003's movie-spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove". Cast * Kronk - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Young Kronk - Theo (The Little Polar Bear: Lars and the Little Tiger) * Miss Birdwell - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Kuzco - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Pacha - Samson (The Wild) * Chicha - Bruma (El Arca) * Yzma - Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) * Bunny Yzma as herself * Chaca - Young Nala (The Lion King) * Tipo - Ryan (The Wild) * Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Diego (Ice Age) * Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Soto (Ice Age) * Papi - Vitaly (Madagascar 3) * Rudy - Turkey Lurkey (Chicken Little) * Mata - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) * Yupi - Baby Alex (Madagascar 2) * Ipi - Elliot (Open Season) * Topo - Boog (Open Season) * Theme Song Lady - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Hildy - Giselle (Open Season) * Marge - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tina - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Huayna - Chicken Little * Girl with Low Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Abby Mallard (Chicken Little) * Tall Boy with High Ponytail in Kronk's Team - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2) * Girl with Low Pigtails in Birdwell's Team - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2) * Chubby Girl with Pigtails in Kronk's Team - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Chubby Boy in Birdwell's Team - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Yoli - Marie (The Aristocats) * Boy with High Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Llamagram Messenger - Woody Woodpecker * Llamagram Messenger's White Toucan - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Condor/Eagle That Carries Bunny Yzma Off as itself See also * The Red Fox's New Groove * The Red Fox's New School Gallery Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Kronk Lars and the Tiger.jpeg|Theo as Young Kronk Kanga.png|Kanga as Miss Birdwell Nick wilde render.png|Nick Wilde as Kuzco Samson Lion.png|Samson as Pacha Bruma.png|Bruma as Chicha Siri.jpg|Siri as Yzma Kronk-disneyscreencaps.com-3240.jpg|Bunny Yzma as herself Happynala.png|Young Nala as Chaca Ryan.jpg|Ryan as Tipo Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Kronk's Angel Soto.jpg|Soto as Kronk's Devil Vitaly.jpg|Vitaly as Papi Turkey Lurkey.jpg|Turkey Lurkey as Rudy Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1870.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Mata Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-540.jpg|Baby Alex as Yupi Elliot open season.png|Elliot as Ipi Boog.jpg|Boog as Topo Master Viper (from Kung Fu Panda) as Backpack.jpg|Viper as the Theme Song Lady Giselle.jpg|Giselle as Hildy Sandy cheeks spongebob.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Marge Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|Marlene as Tina ChickenLittle.png|Chicken Little as Huanya Abby Chicken Little.jpg|Abby Mallard as the Girl with Low Ponytail in Birdwell's Team 343846 1261242778935 full.jpg|Scamp as the Tall Boy with High Ponytail in Kronk's Team Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2).jpg|Angel as the Girl with Low Pigtails in Birdwell's Team Olivia Flaversham.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as the Chubby Girl with Pigtails in Kronk's Team Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as the Chubby Boy in Birdwell's Team Marie.png|Marie as Yoli Oliver.jpg|Oliver as the Boy with High Ponytail in Birdwell's Team Woody Woodpecker.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as the Llamagram Messenger Swordinthestone 527.jpg|Archimedes as the Llamagram Messenger's White Toucan Category:Chris2003 Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs